Kurdistan (Barzanji)
Kurdistan lead by Barzanji is a custom civilization by the Sixteen Nation Project, with special thanks given to danrell, Sukritact and Machiavelli24. This mod requires Gods and Kings and is compatible with Brave New World. Overview Dawn of Man A gracious welcome unto you, most esteemed sheikh Mahmud Barzanji, ambitious King of Kurdistan! Yours is a people singularly oppressed throughout all time, like few other nations - stomped on, spat on, and even killed for their ethnicity. And yet, with unwavering determination the Kurds have arisen, time after time, to fight with all their zeal to make Corduene arise from the dust and restore to them their freedom and independence. No empire, be it the Achaemenids, Seljuqs, Safavids or Ottomans, has successfully tamed the unyielding wish to bring back the days of Kurdish autonomy. They have fought many a time with sword and spear in defence of their country, king Barzanji, and now with gun in hand, they stand ready to preserve the nomadic, tent-dwelling, rug-weaving culture that is the Kurdish people. Most bold sheikh, your people require a leader so ambitious as you to once again refuel the Kurdish hope of freedom. Enemies have beset this fair land on every side, and the people look to you to deliver them, to rebuild old Corduene! Can you do it, Barzanji? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction I hope you come in peace; I don't need any more enemies like pesky gnats. I am the sheikh Mahmud Barzanji, king of Kurdistan - you wouldn't happen to have some spare ammo, would you? We're always in short supply... Strategy Kurdistan is built to win by might of culture, and is strongly encouraged to put emphasis on Great Person generation to speed up the process. But Kurdistan has also been bestowed with the manpower to swat away contenders that wish to destroy the Kurds, particularly in the modern era. It's a fairly paradoxical civ, actually, and handling its abilities well will require some careful attention to hit a few happy mediums - to spawn more Golden Ages, you need to be aggressive, but not so aggressive as to push deeper into enemy territory than is necessary to take advantage of the UA, lest it turn against you; the Yazidi Shrine, also, will require you to spread as many religions as possible throughout the empire to make full use of it, but at the same time be devoted enough to your own religion that you would need to build a temple anyway. Use Peshmerga to defend mountain pass chokepoints. Unique Attributes: Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Found the Hamidiye' Foes wait upon our borders to attack and thwart us at every opportunity! We must elect to create an elite force to keep them out - mobile, viscious, and well-armed. A light cavalry force should not only suffice but excel, and we will call them... the Hamidiye. Requirements: *Player must be Kurdistan *May only be enacted once per game *May not be enacted earlier than the Industrial Era *May not be enacted later than the Modern Era Costs: *Some Gold *1 Magistrate Rewards: *1 free Hamidiye spawns in your capital *Enables the training of Hamidiye 'Unify the Principalities' Currently our so-called "empire" is but a loose band of tribes and clans ruled by several princes, each of which cares only about their own domain. Alas, in this state we stand no chance against invaders. However, with a simple reorganization, we could consolidate the princes under one banner - it will cost administrative fees, but our foes may actually give war against us a second thought. Requirements: *Player must be Kurdistan *May not be enacted before the Medieval Era *Must have at least one spare Magistrate Costs: *Gain Culture Rewards: *All cities currently connected to the capital gain a +10 City Strength boost and a -10% Gold Penalty *Gain 1 Magistrate 'The Rallying Epic' Enemy troops and barbarians have long tried to impose their governments upon our empire - sometimes successful, other times not. In the most recent attempt, our people fought back more fiercely than ever, and to commemorate the struggle at the Battle of Dimdim, an author has written an epic tale of the Kurdish struggle, "Beyti Dimdim", which our people desire to be made our national epic. How shall we respond to this wish, seeing that it may anger our neighbors? Option 1: 'Make it the national epic! *Free Great Writer *Gain Culture *Lose between 0 - 20 Influence with all met City-States with whom you are not at least friends '''Option 2: '''We're glad to see the development of our national culture. *Free Great Writer '''Option 3: '''I think we'd better not. *Free Great Writer *Gain between 0 - 20 Influence with all met City-States with whom you are not at least friends *Lose Culture 'Seperatist Speeches Unfortunately, our people are not very progressive, which does not bode well for our presence in the international community. The first female representative to the national council of a minority group took her oath of loyalty in our official language, but added a comment in her own native tongue, a forbidden language. What stance shall we take towards the cries for her arrest? No matter what, we cannot avoid angering someone. Option 1: 'Liberal (Waive charges) *5 turns of WLTKD in the most populous 25% of your cities *5 turns of anarchy in the least populous 50% of your cities '''Option 2: '''Moderate (Reduce charges) *3 turns of anarchy in the most populous 25% of your cities *3 turns of anarchy in the least populous 25% of your cities *3 turns of WLTKD in all other cities '''Option 3: '''Conservative (Uphold charges) *5 turns of anarchy in the most populous 25% of your cities *5 turns of WLTKD in the least populous 50% of your cities 'Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now drawing stars with 16 too many points and complaining about our lack of ammunition. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to your influence." Category:Sixteen Nation Project Category:Islamic Cultures Category:All Civilizations